


Underworld

by FedoraNoir



Series: OUaT Cinema [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adapted movie, F/F, Gen, Suspension Of Disbelief, Swan Queen all the way, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedoraNoir/pseuds/FedoraNoir
Summary: Emma Swan and her son Henry Cassidy find themselves drawn into a war between the Vampire and Lycan clans. Can Regina, a Vampire Death Dealer, keep them safe from this centuries old conflict? And why is the Lycan leader David so interested in them?





	1. South Terminus Shootout

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Underworld. They are the property of their respective creators and companies.
> 
>  
> 
> Forward: So to the best of my knowledge, no one has ever Swenified (is that a word? It is now) the Underworld series. Oh well, might as well be me. This might be vaguely a crackfic in that it’s an adaptation/parody and a great deal of suspension of disbelief might be called for, but I’m going to do my best to get all the pieces to fit. I don’t count this as a crossover because none of the actual Underworld characters appear. Because I love the Swan-Mills family, I’m going to establish them from the start instead of waiting till Awakening to introduce Henry in the Eve role. Also, while the vast majority of characters will have the same actor reference as they do on Once, the sole exception is Leopold. As the Viktor of the piece, he will still be portrayed by Bill Nighy. Let’s be honest, no one can play that role with the same flair as Mr. Nighy, and the actor who played Leopold on the show wouldn’t feel right to me. With that in mind, I give you Underworld, or perhaps Swenderworld!
> 
> Cast:  
> Selene – Regina  
> Michael Corvin – Emma Swan/Henry Cassidy  
> Lucian – David  
> Kraven – Killian  
> Viktor – Leopold (Bill Nighy)  
> Singe – Archie  
> Erika – Aurora  
> Khan – Jefferson  
> Dr. Adam – Whale  
> Raze – Leroy  
> Amelia – Ursula  
> Soren – Hyde  
> Rigel – Phillip  
> Nathaniel – Eric  
> Pierce – Tom   
> Taylor – Walter  
> Trix – Billy

_The war had all but ground to a halt in the blink of an eye._

 

_David, the most feared and ruthless leader to ever rule the Lycan Clan had finally been killed. The Lycan hordes scattered to the wind in a single evening of flame and retribution. Victory, it seemed was in our grasp, the very birthright of the Vampires._

 

_Nearly six centuries had passed since that night. Yet the ancient blood feud proved unwilling to follow David to the grave. Though Lycans were fewer in number, the war itself had become more perilous. The weapons had evolved, but our orders remained the same: Hunt them down and kill them off, one by one. A most successful campaign. Perhaps too successful._

 

_For those like me, a Death Dealer, this signaled the end of an era. Like the weapons of the previous century, we too would become obsolete._

 

_Pity. Because I lived for it._

 

Chapter One: South Terminus Shootout

 

_Why did it always have to be in the rain?_

 

Regina scowled as she perched on the railing of the old bell tower, casting her gaze to the rushing crowds below. Her black duster was already soaked through, and she thanked heavens for the waterproofing on her tactical leathers beneath it. The skintight onyx suit kept her body dry, though it did little to ward off the cold. The chilling downpour showed no signs of abating. Which meant that the ground would be slick and visibility would be compromised. Considering the speed with which Lycans moved, every shot fired would have to be taken with extra care.

 

Regina glanced to the opposing church tower where her fellow Death Dealer, Phillip, was photographing the people below. The cameras’ enhanced lens let him pick out individuals with little difficulty. As Regina watched, she saw him stop with the side to side scanning movement and focus in, following the progression of someone. Following the line of sight, Regina could make out two figures. One was a bald man, not tall but incredibly wide. He had a great black beard shot through with silver, and a permanent scowl fixed on his face. Beside him was a taller fellow of African descent, thin and wiry with a closely shaved head. Both were dressed in fairly nondescript cloths, the typical jeans, flannel and heavy coats indicative of the many blue collar laborers dwelling in Budapest. But what made them stand out was their movement. Most of the crowd was huddled under umbrellas or covering their heads with hoods and hats. These two were bare headed, appearing unconcerned with the torrents pouring down on them. They strode with purpose, intent on some unseen objective.

 

Glancing up, Phillip met Regina’s eyes. Both nodded to each other, the same thought echoing through their minds.

 

_Lycans._

 

As Regina watched, Phillip leaped from the ledge he was crouching on, plummeting to the ground below. Regina on the other hand took a moment to survey her landing zone. Satisfied, she too took the jump, landing in a slight crouch flat on the soles of her combat boots. Straightening as if nothing had happened, she wove her way through the mob, stalking ahead of the Lycans as they made their way into a nearby subway station. Her face showed no change in emotion, but inwardly she felt the familiar rush. The old fury she had spent nearly six centuries tempering into perfect focus. The prey was close, and she was ready.

 

The hunt was on.

 

-Underworld-

 

As they ducked into the tunnel leading to the station, Emma Swan was already shivering. In hindsight she should have known this would happen. Anytime she forgot to check the forecast, the weather would inevitably punish her for it. Which was why she was clad in jeans, boots, a white tank top and her favorite red leather jacket that while stylish, was not appropriate for a thunderstorm. Thankfully she had someone looking out for her. Emma smiled at her seventeen year old son Henry, who was far more prepared for the rain in his heavy overcoat, which he wore over a hoodie, a flannel shirt and a black tee shirt along with his own jeans and boots. The young man returned the smile as he closed the umbrella he’d brought when they left the house that afternoon, “Told you it would rain.”

 

“Yeah yeah, and now I’m gonna hear about it for the rest of the night.” Emma rolled her eyes, “Come on, kid. We have to hurry if we’re gonna make the six-forty.”

 

Henry fell into step beside her as mother and son made their way through the station to the platform. They did this often, usually on weekends. The young man was fascinated by Emma’s career as a surgeon and, after the hospital gave permission, Henry sometimes shadowed her at work. He’d mostly sit and do homework or read, but would jump at the chance to watch if Emma was called to operate in one of the surgical theaters. Emma sometimes asked if he’d rather be off doing something more fun, like seeing a movie or hanging out with friends. But deep down she knew the reason, and it was one she shared. Her son wanted to stay close, and had ever since the accident.

 

Shaking her head to clear such morbid thoughts, Emma led Henry down the platform as they waited for the train. She kept her head on a swivel, hoping to avoid crashing into anyone in the tightly packed crowd. It was a path they’d walked dozens of times before, they could walk it blindfold.  
  
So it made it all the more thrilling when Emma’s sweeping gaze fell on the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen.

 

The mysterious lady was clad head to toe in black leather, on the surface as impractical for the weather as Emma’s own clothes. She had ruby lips pressed together in concentration, and marred only by a small scar on the upper one. Her eyes were a warm chocolate, her short hair a raven black. What was odd was how pale the woman’s skin was. It was as though she’d never been in the sun a day in her life.

 

Emma was floored. She didn’t really believe in love at first sight, but something about this woman drew her like a magnet. It was only her son’s hand on her arm that snapped her from her musings, “Mom, the train.” Henry murmured, pulling her along. Emma capitulated, following the teenager along the platform, one thought echoing in her mind.

 

_Who was that woman?_

 

-Underworld-

 

_Who was that woman?_

 

Regina shook her head trying rid herself of the distracting thought. But try as she might she couldn’t dispel the image of the blond human that had met her gaze only moments before. Sea green eyes that she felt she could get lost in. A lithe yet strong physique accented by the tight jeans and crimson leather jacket she wore. The human was...stunning. The moment had only been broken by the arrival of the young man, her son apparently.

 

The Death Dealer clenched her fists. No time for this distraction, the hunt was underway. She looked back to the entrance of the subway, where the two Lycans were pushing through the crowd on their way to find...something. What the devil were these two beasts up to? Were they hunting as well? Did they know the Vampires were stalking them? Regina continued watching as her prey stormed down the platform, Phillip closing in not far behind. Confident he had her back, Regina turned her full attention to the Lycans.

 

Abruptly the shorter of the two stopped in his tracks, turning his head first one way and then the other. Then he whirled around, eyes scanning the crowd. _Shit,_ thought Regina, _He’s smelled us_ _._ A moment later this suspicion was confirmed.

 

“BLOODS!!!” Shouted the Lycan,  pulling twin  Uzi's from under his coat and opening fire. 

 

Immediately the crowd began to scatter, seeking cover or just fleeing the tunnel entirely. The Lycan began to advance, sweeping his weapons to try and catch Phillip in the stream of bullets. The Death Dealer was too quick, ducking around a pillar for cover. Regina saw the other, taller Lycan reach for a weapon of his own, a Desert Eagle magnum. She darted back behind her own pillar to avoid the oncoming salvo.

 

Phillip was not so lucky.

 

In drawing his own handgun, the Death Dealer took three rounds to the chest, slumping back against the pillar as he twitched in agony. Regina was horrified as she watched his flesh start to char from within, a sickening violet glow emanating from the desiccating skin and his open mouth. The Lycans had procured a new and dangerous weapon.

 

Fury lending her courage, Regina drew her Beretta 92FS pistols,  storming from her cover with deadly intent. The Lycans had taken from her again. It was time they paid the price.

 

-Underworld-

 

Emma pulled Henry to the floor as bullets tore through the air. What the fuck was going on? One minute she was on her way to work as normal, the next she and her son were caught in the middle of a gang fight. And now that gorgeous woman was pulling out a pair of guns and shooting too! Emma crouched behind one of the pillars, shielding Henry with her body. No matter what happened, she wouldn’t let her son be harmed.

 

The woman in black was advancing on the thugs now, driving them to hide from the hail of ammo heading right for them. One of the guys took a few parting shots at the woman, but not one landed. At least not on her. A bystander crouching nearby screamed as a bullet tore through her shoulder, dropping her to the ground like a sack of flour.

 

“Mom,” Henry had seen it to o , “She needs help!”

 

The kid was right. Emma could see the victim writhing in agony, “Stay down and stay put.” She cautioned, diving to pull the injured woman to safety.  Further shots were flying all around them, but Emma focused on keeping pressure on the wound, “It’s all right,” she whispered, “It’s all right. You’re gonna be okay.” Initial examination told her that the wound was non-lethal, and that with  prompt treatment she would make a full recovery. But the shaking was unusual, more like something she’d expect from a  foreign contaminant entering the body…

 

“Hey, what the hell? Get off of me!” Henry’s voice broke her out of her reverie, and she turned to see the gunman trying to grab him. With a snarl Emma charged the man, decking him across the face, “Get away from my son!” Her brave words were spoken through gritted teeth as she gripped her now throbbing hand. Jesus, was this guy made of steel? She looked up just in time to see the thug start to bring his gun to bear, and her blood froze in her veins.

 

_ Bang! Bang!  _ From behind Emma the leather clad woman had resumed her advance, a new pair of guns in hand. The shots hit the thug once in each shoulder, knocking him off his feet. Emma didn’t spare the two any more attention. She grabbed Henry and pulled him over to where the wounded lady was still convulsing. Her hand resumed its’ place covering the gunshot as she keep her eyes sweeping over the violence to ensure no one else tried to harm them directly. What the hell was going on here?

 

-Underworld-

 

The human was brave, Regina would give her that.

 

Granted, the blond could have no idea that she was attempting to fist fight a full grown Lycan in human form. Then again, with her son in danger she doubted the plucky woman would care. Regina had never been a mother, but she remembered (barely) how her own parents had tried to shield her from danger as a child. Parental instinct, she supposed. The danger to ones’ self is irrelevant. Protecting the young is all that matters.

 

As Regina pushed her advantage on  the  Lycan she had wounded, and she was impressed he was able to crawl away with two silver bullets in his chest, she heard more gunfire behind her. It was Eric, the other Death Dealer she’d brought with her on the hunt. His shots were keeping the shorter Lycan occupied as Regina took care of the tall one. With her newly loaded backups, a pair of Wa l ther P99’s, she kept the bullets coming as she chased the Lycan through the now immobile subway train.  He slipped out one of the doors and began limping along the small space between train and wall. Pausing only to grab Phillip’s camera, Regina dashed at inhuman speed down the platform and into the train’s final car. With a perfect forward dive she crashed through the glass window on the front door, executing a forward roll to her feet. She caught sight of the Lycan just darting around the corner, and she began to give chase.

 

_Gotcha you bastard._

 

-Underworld-

 

Eric withdrew to the safety of his cover to reload his weapon. The shorter Lycan had traded shot for shot with him, but the enemy had a much more powerful weapon. Eric cursed his oversight in not bring an automatic like Regina had, but hindsight was twenty-twenty. Dimly he heard the sound of heavy footprints thudding through the train cars. He looked up to see the Lycan he’d been firing at charging in the direction Regina had just gone in pursuit of her target.

 

Damn it. Eric knew Regina was a capable warrior. Perhaps the best of the Death Dealers period. But getting caught between two Lycans, one wounded and one vengeful, was trouble no matter who you were. Matching the Lycan step for step, Eric caught up to the shorter man in mere seconds. He tackled the Lycan through the door Regina had dived through, ripping it off its’ hinges and sending them both to the tracks below.

 

As Eric rolled up to recover and ready for battle, he was met with a bone-chilling sight. The Lycan was glaring at him with swiftly blackening eyes, signifying the beginnings of the metamorphosis into his more monstrous form. There was no hope. No Vampire could possibly defeat a transformed Lycan in unarmed combat. Still, if this was to be his end, Eric would not die whimpering in fear. He bared his fangs in a snarl, taking an aggressive stance.

 

The Lycan tore away his clothing as his face began to elongate, reforming into the more lupine muzzle. Hands sprouted long claws and his body mass doubled. Roaring in fury, the newly transformed Lycan charged his ancestral enemy, pinning him to the ground and biting deep into his throat.


	2. What Lurks Below

Chapter Two: What Lurks Below

 

Billy shuddered as he leaned against a wall deep in the subway tunnel, the silver rounds burning in his flesh. He probed the wounds with shaking fingers, grunting in agony until he finally extracted the lumps of metal. The smoking bullets clattered to the ground as Billy forced his way back to his feet, smearing his blood on the wall as he braced himself. His vision half clouded by the after effects of the silver allergy inherent in all Lycans, Billy spied a hinged grating in the floor not far away. It would lead further into the sewers, closer to home. He grunted as he began to move on.

 

-Underworld-

 

For a wounded animal the Lycan ran fast. Regina was impressed.

 

The Death Dealer pursued her prey at a brisk yet cautious pace. The image of Phillip’s withered corpse was still fresh in her memory, and Regina had no desire to follow him to the grave in such a horrific fashion. While her prey was nowhere in sight, Regina could smell the acrid tang of Lycan blood on the concrete floor, creating a trail for her to track. She slowed to a halt as the drops took a sharp turn around a corner, and paused to gather herself. No room for error here. If the Lycan was waiting for her, Regina had to be ready. Taking a shallow, quiet breath, Regina darted around the corner to find…

 

...a swift running train passing along the track beyond the pass through. Sighing, Regina lowered her weapon, crouching to examine the blood trail. Immediately her eyes found the warped lumps of silver the Lycan had dug out of his flesh, darting next to the red smear left from where her prey had likely leaned against the wall. Finally Regina spied the trail’s ending into the metal grate. It was possible that the Lycan was leading her into a trap, bare minimum an advantageous ground for a sneak attack. But the Death Dealer had hunted Lycans for the better part of six hundred years. She would not be fooled by so amateur a tactic.

 

Instead Regina crept to the neighboring pass through, opening it’s access grating as quietly as possible. With her preternatural agility she clung briefly to the wall as she skittered down into the dark tunnel below. Once there Regina allowed her vampiric perception to expand, casting all around herself to see, hear and smell things invisible to mortal senses.

 

_There._

 

With inhuman precision Regina aimed and fired. The Lycan had only enough time to turn and bring his own gun to bear before the silver round struck him square in his right lung. He fell backward, twitching as the hated metal scorched his vital organ. Regina left no time for the animal to recover. Striding forth she planted her boot on the wound and pressed him down. The Death Dealer fired three more shots, one through the other lung, the second into his liver, and the third directly into his heart. At long last the tall Lycan went still.

 

Regina took a moment to calm herself, the thrill of combat having caused her fangs to extend. Her irises, once a chocolate brown, now blazed cyan. Crouching over the corpse she picked up the gun her foe had dropped. Desert Eagle .50, a powerful weapon. Perhaps they’d been expecting the vampires to wear body armor. Or maybe he was compensating for something…Regina smirked at that as she ejected the magazine. Her eyes squinted at the harsh illumination of the ammo. She’d have to let Jefferson look at this.

 

Jamming the gun into her pocket Regina was brought up short by a sudden noise back the way she came. The swift thud of footsteps, but far too large for a human or vampire. The other Lycan, he must have transformed. By her count the brunette woman had precious little ammo left, so she reached for her backup. Sure enough, the Lycan dove down from the grating she’d entered the tunnel from herself. Regina spun on one leg, throwing four shuriken-like discs at the monster. From the roar that followed her weapons had struck true, but Regina wasn’t waiting around to find out.  
  
The Vampire dashed away as fast as she could, her senses reaching out to try and detect if any other foes waited for her in the dark corridors of the sewers. She darted down a side tunnel and crouched behind a wall. Slowing her breathing Regina waited for the telltale sound of the Lycan rampaging behind her. Sure enough the scrap of clawed feet blazed past the tunnel hiding her, mercifully continuing onward. Regina didn’t dare allow herself a moment of respite, every fiber of her being on high alert. It was then that her enhanced hearing picked up another sound, drifting up from a grating some ten feet away...

 

-Underworld-

 

Deeper beneath the city, a savage contest was underway. Two Lycans, fully transformed in their bestial glory, were in the midst of a heated brawl. Claws ripped flesh and fanged maws snapped at each other. Around the monstrous pair a crowd of rough looking vagrants were cheering on the battle, delighting in the violent display. But the fun was not to last.

 

A single shotgun blast echoed over the throng, ending the revelry in an instant. The weapon responsible was held by a single man, who stalked into the crowd with undeniable authority. The man was tall, perhaps six feet all told. He had dirty blond hair cut short, and piercing blue eyes that burned through the rabble he now glared at. He was dressed in very utilitarian clothes, a simple shirt and jeans, boots and an overcoat that reached his knees. Yet despite his bland attire there was a presence to the individual. One could not look upon him without feeling the sheer weight of his influence. He was Alpha, the Leader, and none disputed it. Even the two transformed Lycans reverted back to their naked human forms under his gaze, eyes firmly on the floor. For a moment, there was quiet.

 

“You’re acting like a pack of rabid _DOGS_!!!” With those eight words the man had the entire room, “And that...ladies and gentlemen...simply will not do. Not if you expect to defeat the Vampires on their own ground.” He narrowed his eyes in frustration, “Not if you expect to survive at all. Tom! Walter!” The two Lycan gladiators snapped to attention, “Put some clothes on, will you?”

 

-Underworld-

 

In centuries long passed the Vampire Covens ruled from mighty fortresses. Some still boasted such strongholds, the Northern Coven notable among them. But for the Old World Coven, those days were no more. For them, home was Ördögház, a baroque mansion nestled deep in the woods near the banks of the Danube River. And it was to Ördögház that Regina now drove. Escaping the sewer was a nerve-wracking ordeal, but she’d managed to make her way back to her Mercedes and take off before either the Lycans or humans had found her. Slowing down at the front gates, Regina transmitted her access code to the security guards inside, the wrought iron doors opening for her soon after.

 

Storming through the double doors, Regina ignored the gathered fledglings in the Grand Salon as she made her way toward the Dojo. Set aside in the attic loft, the Dojo was the base of operations for the Death Dealers. As the leader of the Coven’s forces, the entire area was Regina’s unofficial territory within Ördögház. Her second in command Jefferson ran the show while she was away, and it was Jefferson she now sought out. The ginger Vampire was putting the finishing touches on a customized assault rifle at the maintenance area, but he stopped as Regina set the stolen magnum on his work table.

 

“We have a serious problem.”


End file.
